


Run for Your Lives, it’s Gnomageddon!

by jetzflare25



Series: Gravity Falls: Phineas and Ferb Edition [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: But it's obvious, Candace and Phineas are Mystery Twins, Candace is a conspiracy theorist, Episode: S1E01, Gen, fight me on this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetzflare25/pseuds/jetzflare25
Summary: Gravity Falls S1E1: Tourist Trapped, but with Phineas and Ferb characters instead.Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella make a new friend in Gravity Falls, but Candace notices something off about him.
Series: Gravity Falls: Phineas and Ferb Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, Summer vacation. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking it easy.  
Unless you’re me.  
My name’s Candace. The kid who looks like he has a slice of pizza permanently stuck in his head is my brother Phineas, and there’s Ferb and their friend Isabella.  
You probably have a lot of questions right now. Where are we? Aren’t I a little young to be driving a golf cart unsupervised? What are we doing in a strange forest fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror? Where’s Perry?  
Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation. 

* * *

Let's rewind. It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our grandpa’s place in the woods. It was an old wooden shack, not very well-kept. The first thing I saw in my room was a goat on my bed.  
Phineas tended to look on the bright side of things.  
“Yaay, graa- Ow, ow, ow, that hurt.”  
Oh, the epic struggle of a triangle headed boy to roll down a hill.  
But I was having a harder time adjusting to our surroundings.  
Our grandpa had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack." The real mystery was why anyone came.  
And guess who had to work there. Hint: not Phineas and Ferb. No, _they_ were free to do whatever they wanted. Let’s go back to when Phineas tried to roll down a hill. Because the shape of Phineas’s head was making it difficult, he decided that their activity for the day would be to _build a machine to change the shape of any body part_. I was almost grateful when some kind of dragon appeared and destroyed the machine, reversing its effects.  
Regardless, with Phineas and Ferb go on with their antics, Grandpa never seeing them, and Perry just roaming around (he seems to like the Shack), it looked like it was gonna be the same annoying routine all summer.  
Until one fateful day.

* * *

I was chatting with Stacy over the phone when Grandpa walked into the gift shop carrying some signs advertising the Shack. “Good morning, folks. Can you do me a favor? I need someone to put up these signs in the spooky part of the forest.”  
“Can we help?” said Phineas.  
“Oh, don’t worry Phin, you just go on with your day.” Yep, that’s about what I expected. “Monty, I need you to put up these signs.”  
“I would, but I, can’t, reach it, ugh,” answered Monty, barely stretching his arm out. Yep, that was definitely Vanessa’s boyfriend.  
Grandpa sighed. “Teenagers. Candace, could you put up these signs?”  
“Aw, what?” I protested. “Grandpa, I’m pretty sure something is up with this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out BEWARE.” I pulled up my jacket’s sleeve to show him.  
“That says BEWARB,” he pointed out. I sheepishly moved it back.  
Monty cut in. “No offence, Candace, but quit being paranoid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend. You sound like that psycho back at Lake Nose.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I retorted.  
“Don’t worry, Candy, you’ll be fine!” said Grandpa. 

* * *

Later I was in the spooky part of the forest, hammering signs just like Grandpa asked. “First Mom, now Grandpa. Will anyone believe what I say?” I put up another nail on a tree and raised the hammer…  
It bounced off with a clanging sound.  
I tapped the tree again. It was definitely metallic. “What have the boys been up to?” I thought. I closely inspected the tree and found some kind of secret compartment with a strange device inside. It seemed like it had been there for a really long time, judging by the heavy dust, so it was unlikely that Phineas and Ferb built it. Plus, their creations are usually a lot more complex than that device, and they wouldn’t try to hide them.  
I flipped a switch, which didn’t seem to do anything. I flipped another switch, and heard a noise behind me. Apparently, the device opened another compartment in the ground nearby. I went to look.  
It contained an old maroon journal with a golden six-fingered hand drawn on it, labeled with the number 3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to get this fic done by now but instead I have 2 chapters, yaaay.

I carefully picked up the journal, looked around and opened it to the first page. Unfortunately, the author’s name was faded out. I noticed a monocle attached inside. I then flipped the page and read the first entry. “It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.”  
I flipped through more pages. There were entries on floating eyeballs, gnomes, cursed doors, and…vampire bats? That was concerning. “What is all this?” I thought. I flipped past what I assume was the last entry because it was followed by a bunch of blank pages.  
Suddenly, I felt something crawling on my hand. I freaked out and dropped the journal.  
It was a spider. Probably should have looked more carefully at the area. I picked up the journal back up, carefully shook it, inspected it and the ground around me, and continued reading from the page it landed on. “Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust.” The entry was concluded with large text saying “TRUST NO ONE!”  
I closed the book. “No one you can trust...”  
“Hey Candace.”  
I gasped and turned around. It was Phineas.  
“Something happen?”  
“Uh, it’s nothing!” I said nervously.  
“You sure? I heard you scream earlier.”  
“Uhhh…” I couldn’t deny it. Instead, I picked up the journal again and showed it to him. “Look here! Monty said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side.”  
“Whoa, that’s nuts,” he said.  
I opened the journal to the later pages. “And look at this! After a certain point, the pages just... stop. Like the guy who was writing it.. mysteriously disappeared.”  
“That’s pretty interesting,” he said. “But let’s get back to the shack, our friends are waiting. You done hanging those signs?”  
I looked at my work and decided that it was good enough. “Alright, let’s head back.”

We got back to the shack, where Ferb and Isabella were working on another one of their inventions. I noticed another guy with them, a pale teenager in a hoodie. "Oh, yeah, we made a new friend here."  
"'Sup?" he said.  
“So, what’s your name?” I asked.  
“Uh, Normal… Man!” he stuttered.  
“He means Norman,” Phineas clarified. Or, tried to clarify.  
“So anyway, what are you doing this time?” I asked.  
“This is a cloning machine. It scans your DNA and produces an identical copy in the chamber here.”  
“Uh, yeah. That’s… that’s what we’re doing,” said Norman.  
A bit suspicious, I noticed something dripping from Norman’s face. “Are you bleeding, Norman?”  
He paused for a second. “It’s jelly.” The spot on his face stopped dripping.  
“Cool,” said Phineas. “We made a trampoline out of jelly once.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” I said.  
“Guys, the machine’s gone!” said Isabella. Wait, what?  
While the others were introducing me to Norman, the cloning machine seemed to have vanished without a trace.  
“It was destroyed by a laser from a mutant cow,” Ferb … again, tried to clarify.  
“So.. you wanna.. have a picnic tomorrow or whatever,” said Norman.  
“That sounds fun,” said Phineas.

There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided that busting the boys could wait, so I headed to my room and consulted the journal.  
“Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers? Beware Gravity Falls's nefarious...” I looked at the illustration and noticed a strange resemblance…  
Norman was a zombie.


End file.
